Hercules
Hercules is a major character, and one of the main characters from the movie Disney ''Hercules ''and TV show, ''Hercules the animated series. ''His goal is become a true hero to get back home to Olympus with this parents, Hera (Goddess of Marriage) and Zeus (King of Olympus). Early History Hercules was born on Mount Olympus with all the powers of a god, to parents, Zeus and Hera. On the celebration of his birth, during which the Olympian gods present the infant god with a multitude of gifts. Zeus creates the winged-horse Pegasus as a gift. It seems to be a joyous occasion, although one god is not happy about the new arrival, Hercules's evil uncle, Hades, lord of the Underworld. Hades attempts to put a spiked skull-shaped sucker into Hercules' mouth. Hercules, however, managed to squeeze Hades' hand in order to drop the sucker before it almost went into his mouth. Hades wants to take control of Mount Olympus and the world, and he sees that if Hercules chooses to fight when he is eighteen, Hades' plans will be ruined. Knowing that as a god, Hercules is immortal and invulnerable, Hades sends his two lackeys, Pain and Panic, to kidnap Hercules and turn him mortal by a magic potion. Although they succeed in the first part of the plan, carrying Hercules down to Earth, they are almost caught by two human peasants (Amphytryon and Alcmene) before Hercules finishes drinking and the final drop falls wasted on the ground. Pain and Panic nevertheless attack him in the disguise of snakes, and discover that because he did not drink the last drop he has retained his godly strength and they are beaten back. Amphytryon and Alcmene adopt the child, considering his arrival a gift from the gods since they are themselves childless. Too late, Zeus and the other gods discover the kidnapping. Because Herc is now mortal, however, they are unable to take him back to Olympus. Hercules's teen years When Hercules turns sixteen, he finds out from his adopted parents that he was found not born by them. His medalion symbol lead him to the temple of Zeus, and finds out that he is the Son of Zeus. Zeus told him that the only way to become a god again is to become a true hero. That's how Hercules wants to be a hero. After the truth about him came out, Hercules starts attending school at the Prometheus Academy, and makes friends throughout his high school years. His closest friends in school were Icarus, Cassandra, and Natalie. Natalie is Hercules' crush. They both met a day before school; they ran into each other in town, and met for the first time. He now has to deal with high school, training, fighting monsters, Adonis, Hades, and Natalie (who he fell in love with). Hercules's adult years Physical Appearance Teen: Slinder, slighly muscular, red hair, blue eyes, and wears a white chiton. Personality Hercules is a handsome, attractive, determined, brave guy; but he's sometimes shy when it comes to girls. He's also caring, honest, heroic, funny, clumsy at times, but always fearless. Relationships Icarus is one of Hercules's closest friends. He is goofy, weird kid, but a good friend. Cassandra is one of Hercules's school friends, who can see the future. Natalie is another one of Hercules's closest friends, but also his secret crush. What he doesn't know is that she works for Hades. She does help him though, and keep him alive; but doesn't want to be rescued by Hercules. Phil is Hercules's trainer. Zeus is Hercules's biological father, and King of Olympus. Hades is one of Hercules's enemies. He wanted Hercules dead in order to rule the cosmos. Adonis is Hercules' enemy at Prometheus Academy. Aladdin and Hercules had a misunderstanding (Because of Hades and Jafar) They almost killed each other, but at the end, they work together to defeat Jafar. They couldn't defeat Hades, because he's immortal. Category:Characters Category:Heroes